Everything Comes Back To You
by CozyShark
Summary: Shisui was more than willing to die for his clan and his village, if it meant that it'd protect said clan's honor and said village from destruction. There was also one person he'd die a hundred times over if it meant her safety and happiness. "For the Uchiha," He glanced around his room one last time, the words giving him the strength to follow through, "For Kohona." For Asa


**So this has been haunting me the past few days, and I've finally gotten around to dishing it out so I can finally go back to _Tidal Waves_ that deserves some much needed love. I hope you guys enjoy this one-shot, and sorry if there's any grammar or misspelling. It's around 4:30 A.M. at the moment. I wasn't lying when I said this story was haunting me haha. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only my OC.**

 **Also here's the meaning on some of the words used in here:**

 _ **Asagao - Morning Glory. In floral language it means "bond of love"**_

 _ **Subete Miro - All Seeing**_

 _ **Tsundere -** **person who is initially cold and even hostile towards another person before gradually showing a warmer side over time. The word is derived from the terms: "tsun tsun" meaning to turn away in disgust, and "dere dere" meaning to become 'lovey dovey'**_

* * *

Coal black eyes fluttered open registering the sunlight rays that managed to penetrate through the small crack between his dark curtains. The sound of chirping of birds made the teenage boy groan and bring the covers over his head in a futile attempt to block out the sounds.

He snuggled deeper in his pillow in an attempt to go back to sleep. However, the smell of peonies invaded his nose despite the scent already being a few weeks old. He took in a deep breath, trying to commit the smell to memory. This only brought up unbidden memories that were still hard for him to look back on. Instead, he threw the covers off himself deciding he had slept long enough.

Running a hand through his black unkempt hair, the teen let out a loud yawn and went through his normal routine. Or at least go back to his normal routine.

Thirty minutes later he walked away from his home, wondering if his younger cousin had finally came back from his mission. He felt like he hadn't seen the clan heir in a good while, not since he had been appointed the leader of the Kohona Military Police Force and he told Itachi that his own father wanted him to spy on the young heir.

Now that he reflected on it, it had also been around the time he had broken things off with Asagao. Time felt different when someone who had been a constant part for a good part of your life was just suddenly _gone_.

It didn't help that it was due to certain circumstances that led to that person being gone in the first place. If he had his way, knowing there'd be no consequences, he wouldn't have broken things off for the sake of believing it was the right ( _safe_ ) thing to do.

Of course, that's not something one can explain to said person who had the ability to jūken someone into oblivion for pissing them off. Especially when it concerned a certain blunette who didn't give a rats ass on what was the right thing to do when it concerned her or those close to her to an extent.

 _Way to go Shisui_ , he grumbled to himself, barely realizing that he was already halfway to the Hyūga compound. He took in a deep breath, trying to sense her chakra and couldn't decide if he was disappointed or relieved when he came up with nothing.

The grumble of his stomach snapped him out of his warring emotions. He had been crazing pork ramen the last few days, to the point that he could literally taste the delicious broth on his taste buds.

With his mind made up, Shisui hurried to the best (closest) ramen stand near him.

He wasn't far from Ramen Ichiraku when he sensed it. Only one person he knew had that type of warm and refreshing chakra, and that same person was in the very place he was heading too.

Shisui paused for a moment, his mind in a war between hurrying up and catching said person, or to turn around and immediately leave. The loud grumble of his stomach was the deciding factor, and with a spring in his step, Shisui hurried to the ramen stand.

Again, he couldn't decide if he was more disappointed or relieved when he saw that the only customer sitting down was a young blond headed boy. Though, if he closed his eyes and repeated his last steps in his mind with enough focus, he could probably remember seeing the tail end of midnight blue hair disappearing around the corner of Ichiraku.

"Ah Shisui, you just missed Asagao!" Teuchi greeted over the counter, a grin on his face. Shisui only gave a small smile, not wanting to mention the recent breakup between the two. Instead, he only ordered his ramen to go and sat down a few chairs away from the blond.

"Asa-nee? How do you know her?"

Shisui regarded the blond, noting the three whiskers on each cheek and the bright blue eyes. He had forgotten that Asagao had a strange relationship with outcast of the village: Naruto.

 _"He's just a child Shisui." Her opal eyes stared warmly at Naruto's back as she heard him cry out in surprise at the money that had suddenly appeared in the frog coin purse. He let out a shout of joy, exclaiming how he had enough for three bowls of ramen._

 _Whether that had anything to do with the blond bumping into Asagao earlier, Shisui didn't know. Instead he wondered how someone as kind as her had become a shinobi, one that could probably give him a run for his money if she tried just a bit harder. Then again, he_ was _one of the select few to really see this side of her._

 _"But you know about it; the rumors." Shisui placed his hands behind his head as he looked up at the sky. He didn't bother to elaborate exactly what the rumors were._

 _Asagao looked at him impassively, before looking back down at the small bouquet of wild flowers in front of her. Her niece would enjoy pressing these when she returned to the compound later in the evening._

 _"If Hinata-hime thinks he's good enough for her, then he's good enough for me. Besides, he's so much like..."_

 _"Your niece?"_

 _Asagao gave him rare secretive smile, paying the vendor for the flowers in her hands. Shisui (not for the first time) felt like he was missing out on something, but decided to let it go for the moment. After all, there was a cute little Sasuke nearby that needed some teasing._

"How do _you_ know her?" Shisui asked back. Naruto's eyes widen, not expecting the shinobi near him to reply or at least say something that wasn't rude to him.

"She treated me to ramen!" Naruto grinned as Teuchi placed another bowl in front of him. "Said I could have as much as I wanted! But then she said she had to go, so she gave me enough for TEN bowls of ramen!"

Shisui couldn't help the smile on his face at the pure joy on Naruto's face as he reminisced to how they met. He hadn't realized that the interaction between the two had involved from 'random' bump ins to outright interactions, enough to where the boy regarded Asagao as 'Asa-nee'.

"Yeah, Asa-nee is the best, dattebayo!" Naruto nodded his head to completely confirm the fact.

"Here you go Shisui." Teuchi placed the take out in front of the teen. Shisui smiled and gave his thanks, giving more than enough money for his meal. He said goodbye to the pair, feeling a bit better than he had earlier.

Naruto had barely finished his third bowl when it hit him, "HEY! HE NEVER TOLD ME!"

* * *

 _He was running out of time._

As Shisui stared at the documents in front of him, the thought had hit him with an unsettling realization.

Fugaku had almost everything needed to start the coup d'état, and once he did, Kohonagakure would _burn_. The clan meeting tonight would only ensure that.

He needed more time, more proof, _anything_ that could help him stall the terrible fate that would fall on his clan if he didn't act fast enough.

The slowly increasing pressure he had begun to feel the past month and a half had multiplied tenfold in that one moment. He had to hurry and stop his clan's betrayal, he had to pin it on his best friend's father, he _had_ to save his clan and Kohona.

Sending chakra to his eyes, Shisui's normal coal eyes bled to a deep red with three black tomoes lazily spinning around his pupils.

He committed the documents to memory, eyes glancing at the documents only once before he finally rolled up the scrolls and placed them in the hidden compartment in his desk, casting a barely noticeable genjustu for extra measure.

With a soft sigh, Shisui knew that it didn't matter what he thought, time wouldn't stop for him. Tonight would be the deciding factor, and hopefully everything would fall in his favor.

If everything went according to plan, and the danger had been subdued, the clan and the village would finally be able to co-exist peacefully again with time. It would mean he'd finally be able to apologize to Asa, and they could finally go back to the way things were.

He would finally be able to tell her everything, and he hoped that by the end of it she would forgive. Sure, she'd probably jūken him straight into the hospital, but it would be worth it if she was willing to stay with him.

There was a small tap on his window, and with a glance at the source he knew it was time. He was being summoned to report his findings and explain his plan to the Hokage.

Shisui frowned, grabbing the picture frame that was on his dresser. He studied the picture, committing every single detail to his memory. From the way the curved pearlescent eyes shone brightly, to the glittering midnight blue hair, and finally to the light pink lips pulled into a small smile on a pale heart-shaped face.

It didn't matter that time was running out, or that there wasn't enough proof, because Shisui was finally ready to go through with everything. It was past the point of no return for him, and he would do everything in his power to succeed if only to have his clan and village prosper, and to see those pearlescent look only at him with such radiance once again.

"Everything comes back to you." He murmured affectionately to the picture before setting the picture frame down, a determined frown set on his face. Everything _had_ to go according to plan.

For Asagao.

For the Uchiha clan honor.

For _Kohona_.

* * *

Shisui hadn't been fully prepared for Shimura Danzo's betrayal. He had done more than hope everything would go as he had planned, and his clan wouldn't suffer a terrible fate.

Danzo had proved him wrong, and to bruise his pride even more, the war hawk had stolen his right eye, rendering him useless to cast Kotoamatsukami on Fugaku.

Instead, Shisui had to quickly run away from Danzo and Root, and escaped to his home. He hurriedly grabbed some paper and a pen (pausing only for a moment to regretfully stare at the picture frame on his dresser), before leaving his home as quickly as he showed up.

Shisui knew Danzo would stop at nothing to get his last eye, and there was only one other person in the village who was working towards his cause that he could ever trust with his eye.

He wrote his suicide note quickly, making it short and to the point about the reasons behind his suicide.

Shisui closed his left eye, only to see bright opal eyes, pink tinted cheeks, and a small smile meant just for him flash in his mind. His left eye slowly opened, and for just a moment he let himself selfishly envision a different outcome.

He would fake his death, break into the Hokage tower to find out where Asagao's mission had taken her, find her and ask her to run away with him. She would say yes, Shisui was sure of it, and together they would run away from the only home they've always known and live the rest of their lives looking over their shoulders.

He sighed, shoulders sagging in despair. He could never do that to her. There were too many ties that she held in Kohona for him to selfishly ask her to cut them off. Asa deserved more than a life built on running. He loved her too much to make her decide between her loyalty to the village and him, even if he knew that in the end she would choose him.

The pen in his hands glided across the paper as he penned his final thoughts and feelings that were meant Asa's eyes only. He spent more time and care on this letter meant for her.

Shisui only wished that she was still in the village for him to apologize, give her one last searing kiss, and say goodbye.

He mused on the fact that he felt more torn about not seeing her one last time, than the fact he had just failed. Then again, since the moment she had come into his life, everything he did always found a way to be tied back to her,

He went back to his home to drop off his suicide note and seal her letter into an envelope where he wrote her name on the front. He turned and stared at the picture frame that showed Shisui with a wide grin and arms wrapped around Asa's waist. Neither of their eyes were staring at the camera, instead they looked at each other.

He tore his eyes away from the frame, knowing if he stared at it a second longer, he would toy with the idea of running away with more interest than he should.

Shisui was more than willing to die for his clan and village if it meant that it would help resolve then tension between the two. But there was one more thing (person really) that he'd be willing to die a hundred times over if meant her safety and happiness.

"For the Uchiha," He glanced around his room one last time, the words giving him the strength to follow through, "For Kohona."

 _For Asa._

* * *

Hyūga Asagao is many things.

She is cold-hearted (unless it came to certain children), she is brutal – perhaps a bit feral –, she had a type of fire to her, she was nice (again to certain people). Basically – as well-known teasing joke in Anbu – she is the epitome of a tsundere.

The term had been applied to her thanks to a certain playful Uchiha in her early days of Anbu, and it had just stuck. Of course, no one in Anbu (other than said Uchiha) had ever teased her about it to her face since the incident that landed Rat into the hospital after a jūken straight into the balls.

The poor man still had nightmares of "I'll show you _tsundere_ kora!" every now and then.

Another thing to be noted about the sister-in-law of the Hyūga clan head, is that she did _not_ appreciate it when her boyfriend of almost two years had broken up with her.

Whatever was left of Training Ground 2 and the victims from her S-rank missions could attest to that simple fact.

Asagao had spent next few weeks after their break up being sent on multiple missions to avoid Uchiha Shisui. The small amount of time spent in the village, she actively avoided her ex like he was the plague.

It wasn't because she was hurt and would burst into tears because he had broken her heart. Oh no, Asagao wasn't one to let something like that cause her to break down.

No, she had to be _ordered_ to avoid the Uchiha after a small tiny incident where he had happened to have walked past her and didn't even acknowledge her. She may or may not have immediately activated her Byakugan and jūkened him twenty feet into the ground. She's a bit hazy about the details.

Everyone that knew about the couple assumed that is was the breakup that had caused her increased aggressiveness, but they were wrong. It wasn't because he had broken up with her that had made her angry; it was the stupid excuse he had come up with that had pissed her off.

 _"Asagao, you're too tsundere for me. I need a woman who is more dere dere than tsun tsun."_

Because she _knew_ that the tensions were rising between the village and the Uchiha clan. She is in Anbu for Kami's sake. It was part of her _job_ as Anbu to partake in the surveillance of the Uchiha clan.

So she knew that the idiot, no matter how thoughtful it was of him, broke up with her due to a plan that he more than likely deemed too dangerous to involve her in. Not only that, but she is a kunoichi of Konohagakure, and that is where her loyalty lies.

If it came down to it, it would be her village that she would choose, and she would eliminate any threat. From the shadows as nameless ninja, she would protect Konoha with her life.

Shisui knew that.

Asagao knew that.

Nonetheless, it still didn't dull the sharp sting of loss and heartbreak she had experience.

So Asagao waited until he was ready to finally come clean to her. She waited for him to apologize to her and his inevitable admission to the hospital after said apology; where she then would play nurse and heal him back to health like a good devote girlfriend.

She believed in Shisui, and knew that if anyone would be able to fix the tension between the Uchiha clan and the village, it would be her lovable idiot. She believed that everything would go according to his plan, and that soon everything would go back to normal.

She was _wrong_.

It has been mentioned that Hyūga Asagao is many things. Right now, Subete Miru no Asagao is _devastated_ , because unlike her namesake, she had not seen this outcome. If anything, she was blinded by her full belief in Shisui that she didn't pay no mind to another deadlier outcome.

She had been gone two days for an assignation mission that was completed faster than that amount of time given. It may or may not have been because she had been sick the whole time, and wanted nothing more than to finally come back home to sleep the illness away.

The moment she had stepped into the Hokage's office to give him a report on her mission that she noticed the change in the atmosphere. The Sandaime had chosen to tell her what had happened over the course of the two days that she had been gone once she had finished her report.

Uchiha Shisui – the idiot that she is crazy in love with, the idiot that she would reluctantly admit is a major cause to her rapid rise in shinobi (village and clan alike) ranks, and the reason for her made name in the shinobi bingo book – had committed suicide via drowning in the Naka River.

She had taken the news with stride, with only a small pause of surprise to break from her impassive expression.

She gave a bow and immediately left the Hokage tower in search of one prodigal Uchiha Itachi to confirm what had been relayed to her. She would never admit to anyone that she was borderline hysterical when she had pinned the Uchiha heir to the wall outside of the Uchiha compound, ignoring the small "Nii-san!" that came from his little brother.

"He left everything to you." Itachi regarded her emotionlessly, reaching into the pocket of his shorts, undeterred by the bulging veins that surrounded her eyes. He watched as the veins slowly dissipated and the way her eyes analyzed his every move.

He handed her a white envelope that had her name written on it with Shisui's undeniable chicken scratch hand writing. She let him go after that, disregarding the small spiky haired boy's attempt at a death glare, and walked mindlessly to her boyfriend's home.

It wasn't until she was finally sitting down on Shisui's bed did the fat tears finally began to fall down her face. She bit her lip to hold back the sobs that were threatening to escape past her lips.

Her tears fell down from her face, landing on the white envelope that contained whatever his last thoughts for her were. With a small sniffle she placed the envelope on the bed and stood up.

Asagao unbuckled the metal plated armor on her arms letting them fall to the floor with a small clank, next she stripped off the grey flak jacket and the skin tight black undershirt, and finally she pulled off her black hakama leaving her standing in just her underwear and bandages.

She dug through Shisui's drawer pulling out one of the many black shirts he owned and immediately put it on. From there she tugged at the hair band holding her hair up, letting her hair flow down to her waist the moment the band had released it.

The tears still steadily slipping down her cheeks, her throat hurting from trying to hold back that wails that she knew would come out the moment she opened her mouth.

Asagao pulled back the covers on the bed, feeling more tired mentally and emotionally than she had in a good while, and slipped under the covers, burrowing her head into the pillow.

It smelt like him; a mixture of smoke, sulfur, and ash. A scent that she'd never ever have the pleasure of invading her nose again.

This time she didn't dare hold back the wails that had been threatening to escape from her throat. The pillow did nothing to muffle the gut wrenching sobs that escaped her.

Because once again, a Uchiha that she held dearly in her heart would never come back to her again.

She stayed in Shisui's home the next few days ignoring the summons from her clan, as long with the obvious distaste and disapproval she could feel radiating from her dead lover's clan.

It was on her third day of isolation that she woke up to sealing scrolls by the bedroom door. She only knew of one person who would use such passive-aggressive means of telling her to man the fuck up and get a hold of herself because she's a _fucking_ _Hyūga_ for kami's sake.

Robotically, she spent the entire day sealing everything that cared to keep of his into the scrolls and throwing away everything else that would end up wasting away if she were to leave it.

There'd been a couple times where she had been surprised to find tears sliding down her cheeks, because she had figured that she cried herself empty the first two days. But it was only the pictures that were of her and Shisui (sometimes with them and Itachi) that she found placed randomly in the home that did her in.

Asagao knew that idiot of hers did it on purpose in attempt to cheer her up, so she forced herself to smile through the tears to no disappoint him.

It wasn't until when she began cleaning out his desk that she noticed the lingering chakra around a certain drawer.

She activated her Byakugan, the colors fading to black and white, showing nothing but a simple drawer in a desk at a first glance. Asagao frowned, pushing more chakra into her eyes to enhance her senses, and suddenly for a split second she had seen something different in the drawer before it returned to normal.

With a small smile she let out a bitter chuckle.

"One last genjustu of yours for me to break eh, Shi-baka." Her voice cracked at the end, be it from lack of use the past few days, her wailing the first two days, or the tears that had begun to form at the corner of her eyes.

"Kai!"

Through her kekkei genkai she watched as the genjustu gave way to the chakra that had pulsed out of her, revealing a hidden compartment containing multiple scrolls in the drawer. She stared at it impassively, her lips twitching to an attempt of a small smirk as she said, " _Again_."

A small foolish part of her hoped that once she said it, that Shisui would pop up out of nowhere to give away the cruel prank. But after a few seconds of nothing, her lips fell back into a saddened frown.

Never again would she be able force her boyfriend to put her under a strong genjustu to test the limits of her kekkei genkai. She would never say "Again!" to him the moment she found out how to break it, to test her speed and improve, and repeat the process all over again with a higher ranked genjustu.

Asagao cleared her sore throat, refusing to cry again. She opened the hidden compartment, mildly surprised to see a couple of scrolls in there with the _KMPF_ circulating around the top and bottom of the scrolls.

She sighed grabbing the as many scrolls as she could in her arms, looking down at her lap where a sealing scroll laid haphazardly across her lap.

With multiple small thuds, the scrolls fell from her arms, rolling onto the floor in random places. She paid no mind to them, because all her focus stayed on the small bundle of flickering chakra that is made up of her wispy chakra and the undeniable firm chakra of Shisui's.

Immediately Asagao stood up, her stomach feeling queasy from the sudden motion, as she forced more chakra in her eyes to zoom in at the small bundle of chakra that formed – and still forming – in her.

She didn't know whether to cry or curse Shisui. So she did both.

* * *

The week after she had found out and confirmed her pregnancy, Uchiha Itachi killed _every single Uchiha_ except for his little brother Sasuke. The village was in an uproar because Itachi had managed to escape.

She was one of the few Anbu assigned to track him down.

She packed everything she needed for the mission, and what she needed to escape Kohona.

She had finally mustered up the courage to go through the scrolls she had found hidden away Shisui's apartment. The only reason she had even bothered to look at them was because she _needed_ to know why everything led to this tragedy.

The _KMPF_ confirmed the coup d'état that had Fugaku had been planning. But that wasn't the reason why she had begun planning to run away from the only place she has known as home. No, it was thanks to the small notes that Shisui had written around the margins, detailing his suspicion on Danzo.

Asagao knew the old war hawk still had Root up and running. She had caught the councilman showing too much of an interest in brother-in-law's nephew.

It was something that she put an immediate stop too after a few well-placed words on how the councilman had been seen around the boy too many times than should be counted as a coincidence. And the Hyūga being so selfishly protective of their dōjutsu were immediately on guard.

But this, she couldn't believe the suspicions that were written down. Could it really have been an inside job? The slaughter of the Uchiha was based on an old man's prejudice? Could Danzo have been the reason why Shisui had failed and the reason why he went to such measures of leaving no trace of his body to be found?

The thought had made her blood boil in anger, and fear to strike in her heart. If it was to be known that she was carrying a child with the blood of an Uchiha, _Shisui's_ child no less, not only would she catch the ire of the Uchiha slayer, her clan elders, Danzo, but also any enemy that would find a child that would possibly carry both the Sharigan and Byakugan.

She needed to escape and find a safe place for her to give birth and raise her child. Another part of her though wanted to find Danzo and make him _burn_. But she had no proof, and she'd either die trying or get caught and sentenced to death. From there, they'll find out she is pregnant and would only keep her alive to give birth before finally killing her.

No, she needed to protect their child and once he was grown, she'll come back to Kohona and find her proof.

For now though, all that mattered (and always will matter) is the child growing inside her.

"Everything comes back to you." Asa whispered, affectionately placing her hand over belly.

Finished with gathering everything she needed, Asa went to both of her oldest niece's room, knowing that the younger would be in there as well, and gave their sleeping forms a goodbye kiss.

She walked out of the compound, Anbu mask in her hand, turning back to look at the compound she had grown up in for the last time and gave a small smile. She placed the Hawk styled mask on her face, turning away from the compound to shunshin away.

For the first time since the breakup, she felt happy and relieved.

She knew that the next few years would be very trying, but that didn't deter that giddiness that increased with each step she took.

One day she'll return back to Kohona.

One day she'll expose Danzo and avenge her dead lover.

Right now though, she would put everything she has into raising their child. She'll give her baby the world if she must, because that would be the exact thing he would do.

It doesn't matter what the next few years would entail for her and her child, because they'll get through it. She will survive and protect them no matter the cost.

For her child.

 _For Shisui_ _._


End file.
